Settling The Dust
by MakorraFangirl123
Summary: Summary: One year after defeating Kuvira, the crew continues on helping around republic city. But during an attack with some thugs, one of them is severely injured, and another can barely hold back their grief. Some inspiration from the show Scandal. Makorra, mentions of Korrasami.
1. Chapter 1

"Good morning Mako!", said the young desk clerk at the station.

"Good morning to you too Lee.", he nodded. "Having a good first week?"

"It's been wonderful Chief."

Mako grinned as he strolled past the desk and into the halls of the station. Lin had retired five months ago after Toph had moved to the city to help with rebuilding, and to spend more time with her family. There was some controversy in the media going against Lin's choice for replacement wasn't a metal bender. But after many cases and jobs, the city and the force were warming up to him.

He reached his office and put his briefcase on his desk. And not even two seconds before he could sit down, his favorite officer walked in.

"Hey big bro!", Bolin said, walking in after a quick knock on his door.

"Didn't I say you couldn't visit me unless you had police stuff to tell me?", Mako asked.

"This is police stuff. Really fun police stuff!"

Uh oh, he could see where this is going.

"I already told you, I'm not gonna go with you to arrest the Triple Threats.", Mako said sternly.

"But Mako come on!"

"Bo, I'm not saying this as your brother, I'm saying this as your boss. Unless there's an actual crime we need to look into, we're staying away from there!"

"Actual crime?! You were a first hand witness to their crimes!"

"Bolin, they've been off the DL for almost a year. They either died in the battle when Kuvira attacked or they were scared shitless and left the city. It's dangerous down there, and I'm not sending you down there if there is no real reason to."

"If there's no real reason to then why do you think it's dangerous out there?"

Mako scowled at his brother.

"Bo, I love you but you're driving me crazy."

"Mako what if we just-"

"Bo, don't ever bring this up to me again and go back to work."

Bolin pouted with his puppy eyes and turned out back into the door from which he entered. Mako shook his head and returned to his desk to continue whatever not so fun police work he had today.


	2. Chapter 2

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

Jinora slammed her book shut and blew a gust of air at her two siblings.

"Will you two pipe down already? I'm trying to read about-"

"Blah blah blah yeah we know. Just so you know, Kai's not gonna earthbend a whole city for you like the people in that book are.", Ikki said.

"Kai can't even earthbend in the first place Ikki."

Meelo laughed and teased his sister as Jinora grinned and went back to her book.

Jinora was supposed to be helping them train but seeing as both of them wanted to do nothing but argue, she took out her novel and resumed where she left off.

"How's it going?"

Jinora looked up from her book to see Korra with her trademarked grin with her hands on her hips.

"Korra!"

She leapt up and captured her in a bear hug, and soon the other kids joined in.

"You're finally back! Where's Asami? Did you see a lot robots? Did you destroy things with them? What happened with-", Ikki babbled on.

"I'll tell you all about it, I promise.", Korra chuckled.

"Are Mako and Bolin gonna visit too?", Meelo asked.

"Well I can ask them. But first, where's Rohan?"

"Korra! Korra is that you?"

In the distance, Korra looked up to see Pema and the little toddler strolling over to them. The kids released her and she ran over to hug her and pick up the baby.

"He's walking now?!", Korra asked excited.

"Yeah, all by himself. He's even been sneezing a lot too."

"Sneezing?" Korra asked. But then she got what the mother meant. "He's…?"

"Full blown. No pun intended.", Pema answer with a smile.

Korra bounced Rohan up in her arms as he giggled and smiled.

"So where's your lovely lady? Isn't she supposed to help you with a police case today?"

"Well I'm not sure. Bolin just asked for me to help him. I'm sure Asami wouldn't mine a little Team Avatar work.", she answered.

"You know, the kids still talk about you and Mako.", Pema said in a low voice.

Korra's eyes softened and she put Rohan back on the grass.

"I don't think the kids are quite used to me and Asami being together yet.", Korra noted.

"I don't think it's a matter of getting used to it, I think it's a matter of they need to move on like you did."

Korra's eyes now widened at the last few words Pema spoke. Then she glanced over at Jinora who had returned to the pages of her book.

"Has she spoken with you about me and him?"

"Well…if I have to be completely honest yes. And she talks about how you were better off with him. But I always tell her it's none of her business and that you're happy with Asami."

Korra turned back to Pema with sad eyes.

"Korra, you know mothers know everything.", Pema said.

"Yeah, I'm glad you don't have to tell the kids everything you know."


	3. Chapter 3

"You sure you don't want me to go? I wanna beat up some thugs.", Asami said as she turned left. "I can still fit all four of us in here."

"It's fine but…I think I just want some time with Bolin.", Korra said.

"You ok? You've been gloomy since we left the air temple.", Asami said.

"I'm fine, I'm just thinking about the case, that's all.", Korra said, smiling at her girlfriend.

Asami smiled back as Korra took her free hand and held Asami's.

"So where is this all going down?", Asami asked.

"Down by where the old Triple Threats hung out. Bo says it's supposed to be fun, but I think it's just to see if they died or if they ran.", Korra explained.

"Maybe Bo just wants to get out of the office and away from Chief workypants.", Asami laughed.

Korra laughed too but when Mako's face came in her mind, she had to quickly push it aside for she feared that a pink hue might form in her cheeks.

As Asami pulled up in front of the station, Korra peaked up at the tall building.

"I'll see you around 5.", she said.

"Okay, kick lots of ass today.", Asami said.

"I doubt there will be ass to kick."

They laughed before Asami squeezed her hand and kissed her goodbye. As Korra stepped out of the car, she wiped the lipstick off her face and waved as she drove away.

"Hey! Up here!"

Korra turned to see an energetic Bolin rushing down the steps to her. As he caught her in a bear hug, she laughed loudly.

"It's great to see you.", she said as the earthenware put her down.

"Same to you. Now let's get going!", Bolin said as he started to run to his police cruiser.

"Wait! Aren't we gonna wait for Mako?", she asked.

"Uhh…he's in a meeting. He'll join us later.", Bolin said.

"Meeting? Since when does he have meetings?"

"He's chief now, remember?"

Korra recalled the memory and how she avoided the event of his promotion by sneaking out into the Spirit world.

"Oh right."

"Come on, let's go have some fun!"


	4. Chapter 4

"And then move our troops to the east side. There's still refugees out there waiting for us.", Mako said as he pointed on the map in the meeting room.

"Excuse me, Chief we have an issue.", an officer said as he poked his head into the meeting.

"Can it wait?", Mako asked.

"No sir, it can't."


	5. Chapter 5

"So when was the last time you were out here?", Korra asked.

"About 2 months ago. I thought I saw a few flickering lights out here during a graveyard shift and I wanted to check it out but I had to head back cause I was low on gas. I asked Mako if he wanted to help but he always said he was busy or something."

"Guess you just go tired of it and wanted to go on your own?"

"You could say that."

Korra bit her lip as Bolin pulled up by a sidewalk in a run down part of the city.

"This place is deserted.", Korra commented.

"Yeah, that's why I thought it was so weird to see flickering lights around here."

"What were you doing down in here in the first place?"

"I was bored and felt like visiting old times."

Korra smirked and remembered some of her own old times down here. And some of them almost made her blush again.

"So which house did you see it in?", she asked.

"Over here."


	6. Chapter 6

"This better be important.", Mako said as he walked into the police tech HQ.

"It is sir. You see, we've been using our new radar system to detect any spiritual or radioactive activity, and we found something."

Mako glanced at the radar, and then at the worker with his feet kicked up, and a newspaper in his face.

"Hey! Come on you know better. Put that down and-"

"Sir! Please pay attention."

"I'm sorry, go on.", Mako apologized.

The officer motioned to a screen with the radar on it.

"Down near Dragon Flats, three signals."

Mako squinted at the screen.

"We're sure they're explosives. I think it's best we send a squad down there to remove-"

"Wait." Mako interrupted. "It's that a signal from one of the police cruisers?"

He pointed to the blue dot on the screen.

"Um…let me check sir. Did you send anyone out there?"

Mako shook his head.

"Chief, is everything ok?", a nearby officer asked.

"We're trying to find that out.", Mako answered.

Seconds passed by as Mako listened to the typing of the keyboard on the radar.

"Sir, that's cruiser #62 out there. Belongs to…"

"Bolin.", Mako said barely above a whisper.

"Sir, did you send him out there?"

"No, in fact I told him to stay away from there.", Mako said, anger not hiding in his voice.

"Chief! The Ava-"

"Everyone shush for a second!", Mako commanded. "Call his radio, tell him to get his ass back here and why."

The officer started to call Bolin's radio, but not a word from him.

"He's not in the car-Sir?! Where are you-"

Mako began to rush to the door.

"I'm taking care of this myself!", he exclaimed.

"Do you need back up?!"

"If I don't call back here in 20 minutes send out the squad!"


	7. Chapter 7

"I thought it was around this corner.", Bolin thought out loud.

"Bo, let's just get out of here. This is so boring.", Korra said with frustration dripping from her words.

"I know it's here! I know it!"

"What's it exactly? A jewel? A toy for Pabu? Cause I got news for you, either they were destroyed or the Triple Threats took their shit with them.", Korra explained.

"Trust me on this ok, after we find it we can prove Mako wrong! That's always entertaining."

Korra shyed her eyes away and stopped in her tracks.

"Bo, he told you not to come here didn't he?", she asked.

Bolin turned back around to her.

"No, he's just running late that's all!"

"Don't lie to me Bo, I can read you like a book."

Bolin's puppy eyes and sad pout came out.

"Ok…well maybe I-"

"Bolin! Bolin pick up!", the walkie talkie in Bolin's pocket shouted.

"Crap…", he said as he brought out the device.

"Maybe Mako would like to tell me exactly what's going on.", Korra said as she crossed her arms.

"Bolin!", the walkie talkie said again.

"What Mako?", Bolin asked in a defeated voice.

"Get out of there right now! Drive back to that station!"

"Mako it's not dangerous!"

"Yes it is! Bo there's-"

"Wait, are you driving in a car?"

"Bo listen to me!"

"You're on your way down here?!"

"Yes-but that's not the point!"

"Well if you wanna tell me your point just get your little chief self over here and I can prove to you it's not dangerous!"

"Bolin for crap's sake just let him talk to you!"

Then the walkie talkie went silent for a few seconds.

"Korra?"

Her eyes widened at her name.

"Hey Mako."

She could feel her lips twitch into a small smile.

"Bolin…why is Korra out there with you?!", he yelled.

"Um…friendly reunion?", Bolin said.

Korra was sure Mako had smoke coming out of his ears. She glanced over Bolin's shoulder to see the chief cruiser park on the opposite side from his cruiser.

"Uh oh…Mama Mako's gonna beat you Bolin.", Korra chuckled.

"Bolin! Get back over here!", Mako yelled.

"Mako there's nothing out here that's dangerous!", Bolin yelled back.

"Yes there is!", Mako yelled. "There's a bomb, Bo! Three of them!"

"You're just making up stuff to scare me! If you just walk over here I'll prove to you that there's nothing to be afraid of!"

"Bolin please trust me on this! You're putting yourself and Korra in danger!"

"Like we haven't been in danger before Mako!"

"Sweet god…", Korra muttered.

Mako scowled and started to run over to his brother and the Avatar.

"See Mako? It's just a dirty-"

"Fine I'm out here. Now let's go back.", he said sternly.

"Not til I find what I'm looking for.", Bolin said.

"All you're gonna find is the Spirit World after you step in the wrong place where the bomb is.", Mako spat at him.

"Bolin, I'm bored as hell. I'm going back with Chief workypants here.", Korra told.

"Nice to see you too.", Mako said.

"Fine partypoopers, go ahead.", Bolin said before he headed back in the direction of an old abandoned jewelry store.

"Bo, don't make me force you to come back.", Mako warned.

Bolin turned back to his brother. Korra was sure she'd seen Bolin so pissed off before.

But as soon as the mental thought came to mind, Bolin had bent the earth, knocking Mako down to the ground and far from him. Korra's eyes widened.

"Try me.", Bolin spat.

Mako's eyebrows narrowed as he got back up. But Bolin bent more earth, knocking him down again.

"Bolin stop bending! You'll set off-"

Another movement of earth.

"Guys stop acting like kids!", Korra scolded. "Let's just go!"

"Bolin, listen to her!", Mako pleaded.

Bolin bent more earth at him, and went into the jewelry store.

"Bo stop!"

"Mako just let him explore!"

"Korra no! I already told you, there's three bombs around here!"

"I believe you, but-"

"Found it!", Bolin shouted back from the small building.

"No…", Mako said. "Bolin stop!"

Korra went in front of him and ran to the building.

"No! Not you either.", he said, grabbing her shoulder.

"I think me of all the people can handle this.", she said.

"My job is to protect you. Now stay back here. If anything goes wrong, go back to my car and call back up."

Mako ran into the store and the door shut behind him. She could hear him calling Bolin's name over and over again.

"Maybe it's a good thing I didn't invite Asa-"

"Lookie here Korra!"

She glanced to the side of the store. Bolin came out carrying five giant rubies.

"I told you there was something out here!", he said as he ran back to her.

"Mako just went in there looking for you.", Korra told him.

"Well then he can just see for himself that there's nothing dangerous out-"

The jewelry store filled with dust and fire from Korra's quick glance before she and Bolin were pushed back from the explosion. The volume of it made her ears start to ring. Her left leg started to burn in pain, and he head felt really sore from hitting the asphalt so hard. She tried to blink away the dust from her eyes, and she caught a glimpse of Bolin, lifeless and knocked out on the sidewalk.

"Bo..Bolin! You okay?!", She shouted.

She heard him groan and start to get up.

"I-I'm fine.", he shouted back.

She raised herself off the road and shook her head and rubbed her eyes. Part of her leg was red and swollen. The cloth of her pants had burned away and seared her skin. And she remembered how bad burn scars were like Ma-….Mako.

"No…no no no!", She cried.

She leapt to her feet. She sprinted into the rubble, fighting the agony in her leg.

"Mako! Mako! Mako answer me!", she screamed.

"Mako!", Bolin yelled.

She turned back to his brother. Anger in her face, and tears flowing down her cheeks. She scowled at him and continued to shout Mako's name.

"Mako please! Where are you?!"

She fell to her knees in the rubble. Was he gone? Did he burn away? She clutched her burned leg, it was killing her.

"Korra…I'm-"

"Bolin don't even try to apologize right now.", she hissed. "Find Mako."

"But-"

"FIND HIM!", she screamed.

He nodded and went to search more around the rubble.

She lowered her head and let the tears fall out of her eyes. Why didn't she just leave with him? Why didn't just just help force Bolin's stupid little self into the car and out of there?

She whimpered from the pain and the tears. He can't be dead. He can't be gone. She would find him. She had to.

And that's when light flooded her vision. She still felt the tears flow down her cheeks.

Her hand found the closet part of the ground. And soon she could see every nook and cranny around the scene. And after a few seconds, she could see his scarred arm, still with the rest of him under a piece of rubble.

"Mako…", she cried.

Light still came over her eyes as she began to run to him. She earth bent the rubble away to reveal his body. Then she earthbent a small hut around them.

Her vision came back into reality and she lowered herself next to him.  
Her fingers went to his neck. She let out her breath once she found his faint pulse.

"Oh thank Raava…"


	8. Chapter 8

He had scratches and cuts on his face that bled a little. Dirt throughout his no messed up gelled hair. His sleeves were torn and burned. But he had a wound on his side. Then she realized she had to heal him. But she had to get more help.

She bent the earth tent away and stood up.

"Bolin! Bolin over here!"

The earth bender ran into her view.

"He's alive!", she shouted. She could see relief in his face. "Run back to the car and call-"

"I know I know! I'm going!", he shouted as he started to run.

Korra lowered back down to Mako's level. She bent the tent back up to keep the dust clouds away. The only water she had was from the tear coming from her face. But if it could help with anything, she'd do it.

She moved her hand in front of her face and the graceful movements moved the water flowing from her eyes to the wound on Mako's side. As soon as the water touched his skin, she heard him groan in pain.

"Mako.", she gasped.

She saw him clench his teeth and bite his lip. His hand went to where the pain originated, and it covered her healing one.

His face relaxed. His fingers stroked her knuckles.

"You're okay.", he breathed, forcing his eyes open.

"I'm fine. Bolin is too.", she told.

Her other hand went to remove the one from his side, and to hold it. Their fingers intertwined and she gave it a light squeeze. Then she realized it was his scarred one. She mentally flinched at the images coming back to her when she was healing it before Varrick and Zhu Li's wedding.

"Korra…", he groaned.

"Shhhh", she shushed, moving the water around his wound.

"Korra please listen.", he groaned again.

She turned to his face and met his eyes.

"Yeah Mako?"

He gulped.

"There's a file in my left desk drawer. It's yours. Only yours."

"What is it?"

"My will."

Her eyes widened.

"Why would you write a will?", she asked franticly.

"You never know what could happen to you with this job.", he murmured. "I left all my funds and a few of my belongings to you. In my right drawer is the one for Bo. I'm giving you the funds so you and Asami can have a happy life together."

Korra was speechless. She had to distract herself by going back to his wound and squeezing his hand. But she still locked gazes with him.

"We're not going to need your will.", she spoke.

"Yeah, I guess since Asami already has a lot of money.", he chuckled.

"No, you're gonna survive.", she told him.

"Korra you don't know that."

"Even if I have to beg every spirit known in existence I will make sure you stay here with us, you're gonna survive! Is that clear?", she asked sternly.

Mako nodded slowly and squeezed her hand back as she passed over another part of his wound.

"He's such an idiot sometimes.", he muttered.

She let his hand go to run her fingers over his hair. She knew that it was comforting to him.

"We all are."

He grinned as she continued to stroke threw his hair.

"He just wanted to find out what that shiny thing was."

"I swear some days It's like we're still 8 and 6 years old.", he thought out loud.

"It'll be fine. Maybe not right away…but you two will be fine.", she said, moving her hand over his chest.

His expression softened.

"You were gone so long…" he said.

"It was only-"

"Don't tell me it was just 4 months Korra. 4 months is a really long time."

Her jaw began to hurt from trying to hold back more tears.

"I needed to get away with Asami. I needed to clear my head.", she explained.

"You and I both know that's a load of bullshit Korra.", he groaned.

She turned back to him. Her lip pouted and shook as she fought back her emotions.

"You haven't been the same since you and Asami celebrated your 8 month anniversary.", he said, his hand trying to find hers again. But she pulled hers away.

"Asami told me she loved me."

Mako looked like he was about to cry.

"I can't blame her.", he said. "She's got good taste."

Korra heard sirens. She forgot about the water and threw herself into his arms.

"You better stay alive for me. Please.", she whimpered.

"I'll do the best I can.", he murmured.

As she rose up from his neck, she gently leaned her forehead on his.

"Korra…"

"I mean it Mako. Stay alive."

She bent the tent down, and then he was on a stretcher, heading to the red and white ambulence.


	9. Chapter 9

_"Police investigators report that the explosion was caused by bombs placed by one of the most iconic gangs in Republic City history, The Triple Threat Triad. Officer Bolin and Avatar Korra were doing an investigation of their own in the area this afternoon before the Chief of Police arrived on the scene. Some say he was there to warn them of the explosives, others say he was there to assist in the investigation."_

The radio blasted the story in Asami's living room while she bandaged and sanitized Korra's wounds.

 _"So far we can report that Officer Bolin and Avatar Korra are unharmed. Our Chief of Police on the other hand, has been in surgery for the past two hours down at the general hospital. His condition is said to be critical."_

Korra clenched her eyes shut once they started to speak of Mako.

"Unharmed my ass.", Asami said as she wrapped a bandage around Korra's leg. "A burn on your calf and Bolin's broken arm are most certainly not unharmed."

"Opal's gonna have fun dealing with that tonight.", Korra commented.

"Geez. What was he looking for anyways?", Asami asked.

"I don't even care anymore.", Korra sighed.

"I can't blame you. It's been a long day.", Asami said.

Korra clenched her eyes shut again as Mako's words repeated in her head.

 _"I can't blame her.", he said. "She's got good taste."_

"Korra? You okay?", Asami asked as she rubbed her leg.

"Mako wrote his will.", she blurted out.

"Huh?"

"He's leaving me his money and some of his things."

"Korra..he'll be fine."

"He's on a table with a hole in him Asami!", she exclaimed. "If I left with him before then he'd be sitting in his apartment right now eating take out and watching RCN News at 6!"

"No he wouldn't. He'd be mourning the death of his brother.", Asami said sternly.

Korra's jaw began to hurt again.

"Let's get some rest.", she said as she swung Korra's arm over her shoulder and she limped to their bedroom.


	10. Chapter 10

"How is she?", Bolin asked as Asami brought him a glass of water.

"To be honest, I'm not sure. Her leg is looking better, but she's been acting so weird.", she explained.

Asami had invited Bolin over to Asami and Korra's apartment for lunch. Asami hoped Korra would actually get out of their bed and join them but that didn't seem to be happening any time soon.

"Weird? What has she been doing?", Bolin asked as Asami sat on the living chair across from him. He scratched his cast covered arm as he spoke.

"That's just it! She hasn't been doing anything! She won't talk to me, she won't get up and even shower-"

"Ew.", he interrupted.

"I even brought her sticky dumplings! She just rolled on her side and ignored me!", she told.

"Dear god she was to be far more ill than just a burn if she turned down sticky dumplings!", he exclaimed.

"I don't know what could possibly be upsetting her. I mean, I know the last three days have been hard but…unless I say something about Mako's condition she doesn't even acknowledge me."

Bolin's expression grew sad and his eyes lowered to the floor.

"Bo? What's the matter?"

"I think I know what's troubling her."

"Well tell me!"

Bolin reached into his pocket and pulled out what looked like a folded peace of paper. He handed it to the Sato heiress.

"What's this?", she asked.

"Open it."

Asami unfolded the paper to see it wasn't paper, it was a photograph.

"Mako keeps that in his coat every day…over his heart.", Bolin explained.

Asami's mouth gaped open, she swore she stopped breathing for a minute.

"Bo.", she finally spoke. "This explains a lot of things."


	11. Chapter 11

"Whatever it is, I don't care.", Korra muttered.

"Korra please, look at me.", Asami begged.

Korra sighed and rolled over to see her girlfriend, holding an unfolded photograph, the back facing her.

"What?", she asked in an annoyed tone.

Asami scowled at her.

"You know what? I'm sick of this crap.", she said sternly. "Get your ass in the shower, we're going to Bo's and we're picking up some of Mako's things."

"Why?", Korra asked, her voice slightly concerned.

"You can find out after you shower and get some clothes on. But I want an apology first.", Asami commanded.

"For what?", Korra asked as she sat up on their bed.

"For ignoring me and being rude for the last few days."

Korra's lip went into a flat line. She rose up from the bed for what seemed like in forever and walked past Asami into the bathroom.

Asami's eyes clenched shut.

"Damn it Korra…", she murmured.


	12. Chapter 12

"I'll wait in the car.", Korra said, crossing her arms as Bolin and Asami loosened their seat belts.

"No, you're coming in.", Asami ordered.

"You said you'd tell me why we're doing this in the first place after I showered!", Korra complained.

"I said I wanted an apology first. I have yet to hear one from you.", Asami scolded.

"Should I just go in by myself?", Bolin asked awkwardly from the back seat.

"No. Korra, apologize.", Asami commanded.

"Fine.", she huffed. "I'm sorry. Now why are we here?"

"Because Mako got out of surgery and should be waking up soon. I thought it would be nice if we were there and that we brought him a few of his things.", she explained.

"If we're grabbing Mako's things, why are we at Bolin's?", she asked.

Silence. Asami glanced back in the rearview mirror to see Bolin mouthing the word no and shaking his head.

"Cause…he leaves his stuff at my place all the time..yeah.", Bolin tried to cover up.

Korra's eyebrow raised in confusion at him.

"Ok?", she thought out loud.


	13. Chapter 13

Bolin's apartment certainly didn't have Mako's stuff in it. He barely had all his things moved in yet since he and Opal decided to buy a place together.

"Yeah, Mako should come here and pick up his crap.", Korra commented, sarcasm dripping from her words.

"Just go look around in my closet. A few of his shirts are in there.", Bolin said.

"Is that all that's in there?", she asked.

"No. Honestly.", Bolin chuckled.

Korra shrugged her shoulders and turned to the door cracked open slightly.

"How do you think she'll react?", he asked.

"I think she might faint.", Asami admitted. "But I hope it makes her feel better."


	14. Chapter 14

Korra glanced around the walk-in closet. Opal was able to afford a renovated Apartment that was move in ready with financial help from her mom. It was actually full of clothes. All folded, hung up, stacked and everything. Honestly she had no idea what to look for. She was sure Mako had different shirts now than what she can remember. Her eyes roamed throughout the closet, and then her eyes did a double take.

"What?"

The crimson red scarf was folded neatly and laid on a low shelf in front of her. The last time she saw the garment was when she met Mako and Bolin's grandma. How did Bolin get it?

She reached out to it, her hand pausing in air. Should she dare disturb it's perfect appearance? After all the scuffs and stains from dirt in battles before when it wrapped around Mako's neck. It kept him safe. She was convinced that scarf did keep him safe. And now that it sat here in a closet, Mako was in a hospital with stitches and scars on his body. Her vision started to get cloudy as she reached for the scarf.

She grabbed it keeping it folded as she pulled it to her chest. She finally let her tears out after holding them up in a dam for three days. She slid down to the floor, leaning on her knees as she hid her face into the red cloth. She didn't care if her tears fell into it. It was the only bit of him she had right now. Even after being with his grandmother for so long it still had that addictive scent of cinnamon from his cologne in it. The scarf was soft as it brushed against her face.

All she wanted to do was wrap it around Mako's neck and straighten it for him. Put his gelled hair back into a spike, and tuck her head under his chin while she wrapped herself around his torso, listening to his heartbeat.

What had she done? Why didn't she say anything when they last spoke to each other?


	15. Chapter 15

_4 Months Ago…_

She hated these parties. Parties where she had to smile at everyone and pretend dresses weren't a pain to get on and heels were comfortable to walk in. Out in the back of city hall, Korra paced around in her bare feet, hoping the coolness of the concrete would calm her nerves. She fled the party as Asami went to get a drink and she glanced over to her left to find the newly promoted Chief of Police "conversing" with a bunch of girls. Korra would never admit it, but she was jealous. She and Mako had broken up a long time ago, she had a girlfriend now, and yet she was steaming. She groaned as she continued to pace. The only thing to distract was the color and the floral scent of all the red roses in the garden.

"What's wrong?", a masculine voice asked, interrupting her thoughts. "You pace in circles when something's wrong."

Mako walked up through the garden, only a few feet away from her as she stopped in her tracks and finally got a good look at him. His normal police uniform was now black instead of grey. His hair was gelled like she always saw now. And the Chief badge was still shining even in the dark of the night.

"Is there something you want officer?", she asked in an annoyed tone.

Mako smirked and stepped forward.

"You used to sound sexy when you called me that. Now it just sounds like I'm a gym teacher.", he said.

"Is there something you need?", she asked again, more sternly.

"Korra, why were you jealous?", he asked.

She scuffed at his remark and returned to her pacing.

"Asami and I have been together for eight months and you think I could possibly care if some sluts are drooling over you? Please.", she said.

"You're blushing Korra.", he called out.

She turned back to him.

"I have Asami."

"Don't play that card on me Korra come on.", he said stepping closer to her. "That's not gonna drive me away, I'm not going away!"

"I don't have to drive you away!", she almost shouted. "You have this new job now, you have a city to repair, you're on Republic City's most eligible bachelor's list! And I am in a relationship! I'm unavailable! You're unavailable!"

"So this is about Asami?"

"No! This…", she caught her breath, she spoke quieter. "I kiss her goodbye every morning. I brush her hair after she showers, I cuddle her and feed her chocolate, I lie through my teeth when I have to say that I love her!"

Mako's eyes widened.

"I do all that, and yet every once in a while, I go to your apartment, kiss you, lock your door, and take off my clothes for you."

Mako's eyes went to the concrete.

"I wait for you, I watch for you. My whole life is you! I can't breathe because I'm waiting for you!", she exclaimed. "You own me, you control me! I belong to you!"

"YOU OWN ME!", Mako shouted.

Korra's expression went to shocked while Mako looked as though he was being torn apart on the inside.

"You control me! I belong to you!", he almost sobbed.

"You think I don't want to be a better man? You think I don't want to tell you stop and to go be happy with Asami and to love her instead?! You think I don't want to be the man the council voted for this job?!"

She bit her lip and choked back a sob herself.

"I love you.", he spoke, still at a higher volume. "I'm in love with you. You're the love of my life!"

She felt a single tear roll down the side of her cheek.

"My every feeling is controlled by the look on your face! I can't breathe without you, I can't sleep without you!", he exclaimed. " _I_ wait for you! I watch for _you_! I exist for you Korra!"

They were barely away from each other now.

"If I could escape all this,", he said, gesturing around to the environment around them. "And run away with you?"

The look in his eyes told her he would do it in the blink of an eye. Those golden amber eyes never shined more from tears then they did in that moment.

"I belong to you!", he exclaimed, looking directly into her eyes. "We're in this together!"

She wanted to say so many things, but before she could get the chance, Mako turned away, and walked back into the building. She tried to hold in as many tears as she could.


	16. Chapter 16

Why was she living this lie? She thought that four month vacation with Asami would fix everything. But she missed, craved, needed Mako every day. She didn't want to brush Asami's hair every day, she wanted to mess with Mako's and style in weird ways as they would laugh together from the weird looks in the mirror.

She didn't want to cuddle and feed Asami chocolate. She wanted to sit on Mako's lap as they would dip strawberries into chocolate hazelnut spread and feed it to each other. She wanted Mako to pop the chocolate onto her nose so that he could kiss it and make her giggle.

She didn't want to kiss Asami goodbye. She wanted Mako to kiss her lips, her neck, her forehead, her nose, her ears and make her late on purpose just to mess with her. Then she wanted to do the same the next morning when he would leave for work. Then she wanted those kisses to lead to them making love on their kitchen counter, their couch, their bed, their shower, even their wall. Then she wanted him whisper something either sexy or silly in her ear.

She didn't want to have to lie and say she loved Asami. She wanted to tell Mako she always loved him and not a day went by when she stopped. That they were in this together.

"Mako!", she cried into the scarf. "I'm so sorry Mako!"

"Korra?"

She turned and saw Asami with a concerned face.

"Asami…I…"

"Korra I'm not upset, I promise."

Asami knelt down on the floor with her and embraced her.

"I'm so sorry Asami, I didn't want to hurt you.", she cried softly into her shoulder.

"Korra it hurts to see that you're unhappy in this relationship."

Korra's eyes clenched shut.

"You love him Korra."

"I do Asami. I do."

"You didn't hurt me Korra."

Korra hugged her tighter.

"I need him Asami. I almost lost him.", she sobbed.

"That's why Bo brought us here.", she explained. "Grandma yin passed away a few weeks after we left."

"W-what?!", Korra exclaimed.

"She left the scarf to Mako. He had it for a few days before he gave it to Bolin."

Then Asami brought Korra up from their hug, and she unfolded the scarf.

"This was there when he gave it to him."

Korra stared down in her lap.

"H-how? What?", she stuttered.

Out of the corner of her eye she saw Bolin walk in.

"You wanna go see him?", he asked.

Korra nodded and sprung to her feet and captured Bolin in a bear hug.


	17. Chapter 17

Korra had the scarf wrapped securely around her neck as Asami pulled up in front of the Hospital.

"Shit…the press.", Asami said.

News reporters surrounded the entrance and after one turned around, all their attention was caught by Korra's presence.

"Bo, we need an escort.", she suggested.

Bolin nodded as he stepped out of the car first, helping out the two women as they intertwined their arms and fought through the crowd of reporters.

They finally made it inside, and Korra was nearly breathless.

"What's Chief Mako's room number?", she asked the nurse at the desk.

"We're not allowed to have visitors in his room ma'am.", the nursed answered.

Bolin pulled out his badge to the lady.

"The Avatar needs a word with the Chief.", he said.

The nurse had a surprised look once she realized who she was talking to.

"Room 220, second floor."


	18. Chapter 18

Korra wasted no time in waiting for Asami and Bolin to catch up to here, or to slow down in the hallways as she ran to his room. She didn't care how many people she bumped into or how rude she was, she had to see Mako.

Finally she saw room 220 and she turned the knob. She walked in quickly, and locked the door behind her. She had forgotten Bolin and Asami were on their way up behind her. Right now all she focused on was Mako.

He had a few scratches on his face that had turned to healing scabs that she remembered from when she started to heal him. Oxygen tubes were wrapped around his ears and were in his nose. His scarred arm had a tiny cuts on it, while his other arm had a bandage around his wrist. His hair was still in it's gelled style but a little messed up like she saw the last time.

She gulped. She stepped forward to his sleeping self, and took his hand in hers. She heard the beeping of the heart rate monitor beep on. She looked over his form. He looked battered and bruised but at the same time at peace, and safe from harm. Then holding his hand wasn't enough for her.

She kicked off her boots and slipped onto the hospital bed. She curled into his side and placed her head under his chin. Her hand went to massage his chest, and then she could feel his steady heartbeat.

She snuggled against him, and she hoped that maybe was possible that he meant for Bolin to give her the scarf and what was folded in it eventually. Maybe he was waiting for her to come back to the city so he could give it to her. Maybe -

"Uggh…what the hell?"

She gleamed. He was awake. She didn't lose him. He was right here.

He glanced down and saw the mocha colored skin of her hand over his heart.

"Kor-woah!"

She leapt over onto his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck, nuzzling into the crook of his neck.

"You little shit!", she cried.

"Nice to see you too.", he chuckled as he hugged her back.

"You almost died."

"Yeah…"

"Don't do it again."

He chuckled as he rubbed her back.

"Ok."

She came up his neck. She gently cupped his cheeks as she brushed her thumbs along his cheek bones. He smiled, but it disappeared as fast as it came. It was replaced by a look of worry and shock.

"You found my scarf…", he whispered.

She looked down at her neck.

"Yeah…", her hand left his cheek, it pulled down the red fabric just enough to reveal the blue betrothal necklace that was engraved with the four nation insignias on it.

"I found this too."

"K-Korra I can explain!"

"You don't have to."

She leaned forward and pressed her lips to his. His eyes shot open in shock, like their first kiss. But they slowly closed, and he leaned into her lips. His hands came up to run through her short, thick hair. While hers stayed pooled at his neck. He tasted just as she remembered. She moaned into his mouth as she felt his tongue dip between her lips. One of his hands went to her hip as he pulled her closer to him. Her hands slid down his neck to his chest. She parted the kiss as she was out of breath. She leaned her forehead against his.

"We're in this together.", she breathed.

He smiled as he held her on his lap.

"That sounds so cheesy now that I hear it out loud."

"Well what should I say?"

"How about, "Yes Mako I will marry you."

"That's even more cheesy.", she laughed.

"Ok, I'll say something."

She grinned as she rubbed his chest.

"Look I really like you,", he murmured. "And I _know_ we were meant for each other."

"Wonder where you heard that before.", she grinned.

He kissed her again before she took off the scarf, wrapped it around his neck, and straightened it.

"Can you have your hair in a spike for the wedding?", she asked with her signature pout.

"As long as you don't smash cake into my face."

"No promises."

She kissed his nose, his forehead, his ears, his neck, and his lips. Then he repeated the process before she started to mess with his hair as they giggled together.


End file.
